


A Can Of Soup And You

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Mary Lou is nuts, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: Ivan isn't feeling well and Mary Lou is determined to nurse him back to health.
Relationships: Mary Lou/leaf machine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Can Of Soup And You

Credence awoke to the warm, salty smell of broth wafting from the kitchen. His first thought was that he'd overslept, and that it was close to breakfast time. His second thought was that there must be pea soup waiting for him downstairs. But this didn't smell like the usual dish his mother cooked on a daily basis. This smelled good.

He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, listening for any sign of movement downstairs. But the house was quiet, with only the sound of pigeons cooing on the windowsill.

All of this was very strange. Normally Mary Lou had her children up bright and early, making soup and handing out leaflets.

Credence got dressed and crept out into the hallway. He carefully avoided the squeaky floorboards, tiptoeing around them as he made his way over to the staircase. It was then that he noticed a flicker of movement, and he walked towards it, curious as to what was happening downstairs.

He froze halfway down the staircase, seeing his mother at the table with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. She was attempting to feed the soup to her leaf machine, who had been placed on the table, next to the bowl of soup.

"Credence, there you are," she said, pausing and looking up at her son. "I think Ivan isn't feeling well."

"Oh?" It wasn't much of a response, but what do you tell someone when they think their malfunctioning leaf machine is sick?

"It's a fever, Credence," Mary Lou continued. "I don't know how he came down with it so fast. We were awake half the night, enjoying each other's company as usual, when he started burning up like a furnace in midwinter."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Though there wasn't much sincerity in his voice, Credence tried to appear worried about the health of his mother's leaf machine. Goodness knows that thing had been malfunctioning for a number of years, and being resurrected from the ruins of a demolished printing press didn't help.

Truth be told, she had probably been canoodling with Ivan when he started overheating due to excessive use. If she ever took a break and let him cool down a bit, then maybe he wouldn't malfunction so often.

Credence hesitated before pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table. "Chicken noodle soup?" he said curiously, wondering why his mother never made him chicken soup when he wasn't feeling well.

"Yes, Credence," said Mary Lou, lifting a spoon and pouring a generous portion of soup into the opening near Ivan's rollers. "I can't just feed him the usual. His stomach is too sensitive for that."

The words had barely left her mouth when Ivan regurgitated nearly a gallon of soup onto the table. The liquid shot out with such force that it sprayed noodles and bits of carrots onto Credence's face, missing Mary Lou entirely.

"You see, Credence?" said Mary Lou, wiping the leaf machine with a napkin. "I told you he isn't feeling well."


End file.
